


Spellbound

by Ghel23



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghel23/pseuds/Ghel23
Summary: Cloud Strife, an aspiring Soldier of Shinra military academy, met a mysterious young woman on a fateful midnight. He later learned that the woman, Aerith Gainsborough, was a resident-in-training in Midgar University and was highly sought after by the very organization he wished to be a part of.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	1. The Fated Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in the story. Please do not sue me, Square. XP
> 
> This is a semi-AU type of story between Cloud and Aerith. Some FF7 lore and info are true to canon while some are retold/re-imagined in different settings. 
> 
> This is my very first 'published' fanfic. Over the years, I write for personal pleasure but I hope to give this a try. lol
> 
> Please, be gentle. Any reviews (esp constructive) are welcome.

Cloud Strife felt lightweight after he showered and changed into his casual clothes. The tall and lean man was wearing a gray long-sleeved shirt with a tiny wolf’s head logo on the left breast pocket, dark denim pants, and a pair of black sneakers shoes. After training in the military virtual room (VR) simulator for the nearing aptitude exams, he lost track of time and noticed that he missed dinner. Since many stores have closed for the night, he contemplated whether to grab something to eat or just go straight home. His stomach noisily grumbled in hunger, which made the decision for him. 

It was sometime past midnight when the fair-skinned young man with rambunctious and spiky blonde hair, striking baby blue eyes, and chiseled face waited for the last scheduled train on his way from Shinra Military Academy to his apartment in sector 7 of Midgar metropolis.

“Is there even an open diner at this hour?” he thought aloud. The train station on a Friday night – or rather, almost early Saturday morning – was a little bare except for homeless people looking for a bench to settle for the night, select students, and occasional patrol from public transport security.

The train arrived and he made his way inside easily finding a seat for him to occupy. He brought out his phone to browse the internet and search for an open food hub. Most of the pubs and bars in sector 6 and 7 were open – which do not agree with his introverted predilections in this lifetime. He would rather die of hunger than step foot in a bar where loud tunes and drunk guffaws go hand in hand. Scrolling past the recommended choices, his fingers stilled on a 24/7 diner located in sector 5 slums – The Fifths. He tapped the link to view the restaurant information. The place was rather far to his liking but it’s better than going to drunkards’ den. His attention was disturbed when the pre-recorded announcement declared that the train has arrived at sector 5. After chucking the phone in his pants pocket, he stood up, exited the train, and started walking to the direction of the diner’s location. 

Being a third-year military student, Cloud occasionally travelled to different sectors to patrol for security and to help skirmish the monsters especially in the slums and outskirts of the city. However, treading in the area of sector 5 slums, he noticed a changed in the typical urban setting to a more natural ecosystem. Instead of the tall skyscrapers, bright neon lights, and busy paved roads, he saw rocks and gravel on the quiet footpath with lustrous plants, flowers, and shrubs at the side, and little to no houses nearby. Walking further ahead, he could hear faint streams of water and observed lingering greenery.

The place unsettled and made him feel that he was no longer in the city of Midgar. To be more precise, he was in a different world – one he could only read in books; the world before the rise of Mako energy. 

Cloud saw the dim-lit eatery several feet ahead and wasn’t surprised to see it almost empty. Upon entering, he was greeted with the sweet aroma of lilacs.  
“Oh. Hello! Welcome to the Fifths. Seat anywhere you like”, a honey-like feminine voice called out. The young lady smiled at him while she continued to water the assortment of potted flowers by the windows. She has hazelnut-brown hair loosely styled in a bun with bangs partly covering her heart-shaped face. “I’ll be with you in a minute.”

Aside from two men sitting by the corner, he was the only other customer to indulge in a rather late-night meal. He chose to sit by the table near the exit and scanned through the flimsy cardstock-sized menu already in place. 

“Any drink you’d like to start with?” the lady server asked him. She was wearing a red cardigan over sleeveless pink buttoned-up and flower-patterned blouse tucked in her white high-waist cotton skirt and a pair of pink flat shoes. Around her neck was a black string choker with a lily pendant; she also wore two platinum flower studs with emerald stones pierced on her ears. “She doesn’t look like she works here”, he mused. 

“Hello in there”, she alerted him. He caught himself staring at her and quickly shook his head back to the forgotten menu. “I’ll have an orange soda and fish ‘n chips.”  
“Alright”, she replied and smiled at him before skipping to the kitchen behind the counter register. 

When the lady came out of the kitchen, she resumed to water the plants decorated all over the diner. Cloud was intently observing the woman’s movements until she said, “It’s not really polite to stare, you know?”

“’scuse me?” he stuttered. The server went to his table, sat on a vacant chair, and stared at him with teasing grin. 

“So… where are you from?”

“Huh?” he asked and looked at her face noticing that she has round jade green eyes, button nose, and plump pink lips. 

“Well, I know most of the residents in the area and you don’t look like one”, she explained.

“Oh. I’m from sector 7.”

“You’re long way from home, mister.”

“Yep”, he quipped. He’s not really a talker and he always prefer to be left alone. Surely, this girl would take the hint.

*Ding* “Your food’s ready. Be right back”, she told him and stood up to fetch his order.

Few minutes later, she came back, and she settled his food and beverage on his table. He didn’t understand why he thought she was going to join him and, when she did not, he was bemused that he felt somewhat disappointed. Ignoring his disjointed feelings, he peacefully ate his meal while mulling over his recent simulation battle at Shinra academy. 

Like his prior VR simulation reports, Cloud’s battle stats showed that he was beyond average in Strength and Vitality but lacking in Magic and Spirit. He needed to further train in magic materia use so he could be closer to becoming a part of the special elite unit called Soldier. Unfortunately, his friend Zack was stationed in Junon for another 6 months and he had no one to learn and practice magic with. 

“Thanks again for helping us out, Aerith. Please send my regards to your mom”, the man inside the kitchen bellowed. Aerith waved her right hand while the other hand was holding a basket of yellow and white lilies before cheerfully exiting the diner. 

Cloud snapped his attention to his finished meal and checked his phone for any messages. Even though he had no messages, his eyes widened in surprise when he saw that it was about four-thirty in the morning. He looked around and noticed that the other two men were also gone. He immediately stood up to go to the counter and pay for his food. 

“Hi there. There’s no need to pay”, said the unfamiliar worker by the register. “Aerith got you covered before she left.” 

“Um… thanks”, Cloud replied. He didn’t know what happened but he’s tired to argue and he needed to get home for a much-desired sleep.

It was still partly dark outside on his way to the train station when he heard a piercing scream. He looked around him searching where the sound came from. He heard another loud noise, this time he turned around and ran to the direction of the sound opposite his original destination. 

####

“Blizzara!” a female voice exclaimed. She was holding a 6-foot reinforced steel rod in an offensive stance facing two men and 3 guard hounds. 

One of the men was holding an iron sword while the other was equipped with black leather gloves. “There’s no need to fight, Aerith. We just want to talk”, rationalised the swordsman while lowering his weapon. The guy had a long blonde hair coiffed at the top, small goatee, and blue Mako-tinted eyes. Donning a fitted black turtleneck shirt, a tapered dark khaki cargo pants, and combat boots, the 3rd class Soldier besought the young woman’s eyes for temporary truce. 

“How about you… back off?” she cried keeping her guard up. 

“You know we can’t do that”, the other man answered in serious tone as he adjusted his sunglasses. The tall brawler with tanned skin, shaved head, and black goatee relaxed a little bit, raised both of his hands, and walked closer to the young woman. He was wearing a navy-blue suit paired with white shirt underneath and steeled dress boots. “Don’t make this harder than it needs to be, Aerith.”

“Hold it right there”, commanded a voice. From dark shadows, a young male with blond locks appeared and narrowly stared at the two blokes. He cautiously paced himself in front of Aerith and quickly assessed their surroundings. There’s a black SUV parked behind the two agitators; also, a basket and some white and yellow flowers were strewn on the road. He glanced at the woman and asked, “Are you okay?”

“This doesn’t concern you, boy. Run along now”, interrupted the pale Soldier. 

“The hell I will. Two big men and three dogs against one woman”, Cloud mocked. “Why don’t you pick someone your own size?”

“Do you think you’re in the same league as 3rd class Soldier?” 

“Cut it out, Roche. Remember what we’re here for”, the bald man interfered and shook his head in contempt. “No civilians.”

“Yeah yeah”, Roche concurred. However, he speedily dashed towards Cloud, weapon raised, and readied to strike. 

When the Soldier sprinted towards him, Cloud reached over his back to grab the hilt of his sword before realising his mistake. He cursed himself as he remembered leaving the sword in the school weapon lockers. Considering it was too late for him to roll and dodge out of the way, he chose to rather take the hit to protect the girl. 

Cloud waited for the attack while positioning himself to counter until he saw Roche hit something invisible and the Soldier was sent flying backwards from out of nowhere rendering him unconscious. At first, he was confounded to the event that transpired but, after few seconds, he saw the luminous flower barrier shimmering in front of him. 

“I said… back off!” Aerith enunciated. Cloud and Rude examined her standing form with left arm extended and palm opened. She put her arm down and addressed the brown man, “Rude, just leave us alone.”

A phone loudly rang and Rude hesitantly answered the call. “Hey there, partner. Up to no good?” queried the person from the line. 

“I’m busy.”

“Yet, you answered my call. Anyway, some group of ragtags attacked the sector 1 reactor, and Boss wants you here.”

“When?” he stammered.

“10 minutes ago.”

“Copy” he surrendered and dropped the call. *Click* 

“Going somewhere?” Aerith discerned. 

“Unfortunately.” Rude walked towards the injured Soldier and bent over to initiate the over-the-shoulder carry. Rude turned to Aerith and added, “Next time, just come willingly.” Then, he proceeded to the idle vehicle together with the three dogs following behind.

“You know I can’t do that”, Aerith mimicked the adversary’s earlier remark. Rude looked back to her flustered before he opened the rear door for the dogs to enter and laid his comrade in the back seat. 

Cloud was keenly observing the scene in front of him without letting his guard down until the vehicle left. He exhaled a heavy sigh he didn’t know he was holding. 

“Thank you”, he heard her say in sincere expression. She had concealed her weapon and was picking up the basket and flowers on the ground. 

“I didn’t do anything. In fact, I should be thanking you”, he returned. Cloud sauntered towards the woman and knelt across her to help pick up the remaining flowers. “I’ve never seen a shield like that.”

“You’re welcome. It’s the least that I can do since you bravely put yourself in harm’s way just to protect me”, she beamed at him.

Cloud lightly flushed at the sight of her delicate smile and coolly turned his face away earning a giggle from her. While it’s true that the aspiring Soldier was brave in that moment, it was stupid of him to confront an armed 3rd class unprepared. It was also stupid of him to underestimate and assume that the guy was only a lowly crook.

Once they gathered the rest of the flowers, Aerith spoke again, “What’s your name?”

“I’m Cloud”, he replied. “And you are?”

"Aerith”, she lightly smiled. “Nice to meet you, Cloud.” She stood up and patted the dirt from her skirt. 

Cloud stood up as well and nodded his head in acknowledgment. An awkward silence hung in the air then they simultaneously uttered, “So…”

Aerith sweetly chuckled and inserted, “Go ahead.”

“Were you on your way home before those guys showed up?” he probed. 

“Yep. I was looking forward to a good night's sleep until they showed up. I'm lucky you're here or else I'll be in a bind.”

“Will you be okay getting home?” Like her, he needed some sleep, but he was worried the men were hiding somewhere ahead and would ambush her if he left her alone. Nonetheless, Cloud didn’t want to sound like a creep to offer walking to her place. 

Noticing the apprehension on his wrinkled face, Aerith assured him that she’s fine getting home by herself. After all, she was only several blocks away to her dwelling. “If it’ll make you feel better, give me your number and I will text you when I get home safe.”

“Uh…” 

Before he could properly answer, he saw Aerith grinned and gestured her hand to him asking for the phone. “I would gladly let you take me home if you offered… but, it looks like you also need some sleep. So, I think you should get going as well.” 

Cloud took his phone out of his pocket, unlocked it, and handed it to Aerith. The latter effortlessly tapped in her digits and took a selfie to use as a contact display picture. “Here you are”, she said brightly at him as she returned the phone in his hands. 

Spellbound was an understatement to his reaction to the vivacious picture of Aerith saved in his phone. When he looked up, he dumbly waved his hand at her retreating figure. He was too busy poring over his phone and didn’t hear her say goodbye. Now, he wanted to run up to her and stop her and plead to walk her home. Instead, his feet were anchored to the ground and his brain tried to recollect its jumbled pieces to function again while he absentmindedly stared into the green soulful eyes of the girl who engraved herself in his heart – more accurately, his phone.


	2. The Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud went on a mission to fast-track his career in becoming a Soldier. He met an old friend during the mission and was later reunited with Aerith after an unfortunate event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh well. I thought I posted the 2nd chapter while I was working on chapter 3. lol  
> pfft.. 
> 
> anyways, this is a long one. cheers.

Cloud didn’t know how he arrived at his small one-bedroom apartment in sector 7 from sector 5 slums. He couldn’t recall his feet dragging his insensate body from the train station to his bedroom while he anxiously focused himself at his phone after he received a text message from a certain brunette almost an hour ago. 

_Heya. I’m home. Safe and sound. – Aerith 😉_

He read the text repeatedly never leaving his gaze. He sat on the bed, scrunched his nose, and typed _I’m glad to –_ “No, that’s lame. Why would I be glad?” he considered and deleted the half-response. 

_Good_. He typed again and thought, “Really? Is that all I can say?” 

He deleted his message again and typed _Okay, thanks for letting me know._ “Ugh, that’s no better, Strife.”

After looking incredulously at the message, he tossed the phone on the bedside table, stood up and fully undressed except for his boxers. He hooked his pants by the door and threw his shirt in the hamper. He returned to the bed and picked up the phone to overwrite his nth attempt to reply. _Good. I just got home myself and off to bed_ , he hesitated for a moment before thoughtlessly hit send and placed his phone back on the table. 

He laid in bed, crossed arms under his head, and stared on the ceiling. “What’s up with that girl?” he reflected. To say the least, he’s perplexed and curious what a Soldier would want from her. And the guy in suit – he looked like a Turk, an agent who scouts and recruits future Soldier candidates among other things. “They probably think she’s a good Soldier candidate”, he said with a smirk as he closed his eyes to think back on his near-death experience if it weren’t for the girl’s barrier spell. “… maybe.”

His thoughts were filled of her slender legs, small waist, soft-looking skin, neatly tied chocolate hair, heart-shaped face, and piercing green eyes with long lashes as he lulled himself to deep slumber.

###

_Three days later..._

An hour past seven o’clock at night when a motorcycle revved its way to sector 5 reactor of Midgar metropolis. Upon reaching the reactor building’s entrance, a blonde cadet, who was wearing Shinra academy’s military standard uniform under a full helmet, parked his bike and hopped off to the pavement. “HQ, this is Strife”, the voice called over the radio. 

_“Strife, this is HQ.”_  
“I’m at the front gate of the reactor building.”  
_“Copy. Intel shows that 3 or 4 Avalanche members are inside the building to plant the bomb in the reactor core.”_

In the last several days, Midgar was in chaos due to recent acts of terrorism from rebel factions aiming to destroy the Mako reactors within the city. As a result, the municipality asked the military academies for additional manpower to efficiently handle the rebels and restore the peace. Being one of the top cadets in his class, Cloud was recruited to help a mission when sources confirmed that the next bombing target was sector 5’s Mako reactor. 

Equipped with standard broadsword on his back and a handgun, he pensively thought about his mission. “Last one and I’ll be on my way to Soldier,” he quietly murmured to no one in particular. The school decided to take advantage of the anarchic situation to easily promote its students to Soldier program by successfully completing missions in place of military exams. After several minutes, the entrance door opened, and the aspiring Soldier entered the reactor building. He immediately saw two fellow students laying down unconscious and checked for any sign of life. The bodies were still warm, but their pulses were weak. He administered some phoenix downs to resuscitate the knocked-out cadets. When they started to wake, he told them to call for back up and left to enter the 5th reactor tower. 

Many fallen guardsmen, infantry dogs, and broken machineries laid bare on the ground as Cloud marched his way into the elevator heading towards the bridge and the restricted area. He heard gun shots in the distance and he swiftly made his way to the noise. 

Alas, he reached the group and stealthily watched them as they made their way to open the gate leading to the reactor core. “… out there to plant the bomb while you keep a lookout here and Biggs will join me inside,” instructed the huge dark-skinned man wearing brown vest, dark pants, and a gun for an arm to a woman wearing steel-plate armor over blue long-sleeved shirt, khaki pants, and red headband. 

The other guy, Biggs, who was wearing a black shirt, bulletproof vest, brown pants, and red headband, followed the big guy and waved goodbye to the woman as the door closed. Cloud thought the big guy must be the leader and someone was already planting the bomb ahead. He spared no time as he quickly came up behind the woman and knocked her out with a single forceful hit from his arm. “HQ, this is Strife. Over”, he called over the radio. When the other line responded, he provided a brief description of the infiltrators and rundown of the situation. “Also, request for back up to apprehend one of the members here at gate C-5.” 

“Copy,” said the person in HQ and the radio was silent again before he entered the gate. Once inside, the cadet immediately heard conversations between the perpetrators and saw the backs of two men walking towards a woman tinkering something at the reactor core panel. Biggs stopped at a distance and looked behind to see if someone was watching them. 

“You okay, Biggs?” bellowed the big man.  
“I thought I felt something” said Biggs.  
“Must be from the Planet with all the Mako down here.”  
“Sure, Barret” retorted Biggs while he turned towards the guy.  
Barret was about to answer when the other woman beckoned him over and bobbed her head at Biggs to stay behind. Cloud found his opening and quickly went up behind Biggs and wrap his left arm around his neck and his other hand pointed the gun to the captive’s temple.  
“Stop!” Cloud ordered the two people in front of him. He tightened his gripped around Biggs’ neck when he tried to move. Barret turned first to the soldier while raising his gun arm.  
“I wouldn’t do that if I were you” he said mockingly as he turned his attention from the big guy to the other woman. “You,” he shouted at the black-haired female still fussing over the bomb in front of her. “Raise your hands and turn around” he added. 

The soldier was taken aback as soon as he recognized the woman with long black straight hair and intense bloodshot eyes turning towards him with both gloved hands up. She was wearing white cropped tank top and black leather skirt over black leggings. “Tifa?” he thought to himself.  
Biggs noticed the slight loosened grip and took the chance to slip away from the soldier. However, Cloud was quick on his feet and instantly maimed Biggs’ right upper leg and pointed the gun back to Barret. 

“You a--hole!” cried Barret and fired bullets with his gun arm towards Cloud while the latter rolled to evade and used his sword as a shield from the attack. Tifa ran towards Biggs to help him up and hooked his right arm over her shoulder.  
“Barret, let’s go! We don’t have time to lose” she told the big man.  
“Go! I’ll cover you” said Barret as he continued to aim and shoot at his foe. “Jessie secured our exit.”  
While evading and blocking the bullets from the gun-armed man, Cloud saw the timer on the bomb counting down from 4:37 minutes. He was out of bullets and needed to act fast to stop the timer and apprehend the three culprits. When Barret’s gun jammed, the soldier found the opportunity and slashed his sword sending waves of beam towards the man. Barret was thrown several feet away and landed on his back. 

“Barret!” screamed Tifa. She let go of Biggs and jumped in to help the other man. She posed her battle stance ready to fight the approaching cadet. “…” Cloud halted and held his weapon forward, but the familiar woman stood her ground to protect her comrade. Time paused for few seconds before the stalemate was broken when Biggs yelled, “Tifa, the bomb!”  
Not wanting to fight the woman and failing to stop the explosion, Cloud turned around to head towards the bomb by the core panel before warning, “Don’t let them catch you, Tifa.”

He quickly ran to the bomb and tried to diffuse it with 1 minute and 24 seconds left. There were three wires attached to timer on a C4 explosive. Discerning heavily on his explosive disposal training, he must cut the correct wire to stop the bomb from detonation. Green? Red? Or white? He has about a minute left to decide. He took out a switchblade from his pants pocket and was apprehensively choosing between the three wires. 

“F-ck it!” he curtly cussed as he cut the red wire then the timer counted down faster to detonation. Alarmed, the soldier instantly cut the green wire and the timer auspiciously stopped at 00:00:06. He huffed and exhaled the breath he was holding as his heart continued to beat rapidly and sweats formed on his forehead. “Nothing to it,” he proudly whispered. 

“Strife, this is HQ. Come in,” someone called out on his radio. He learned that the trio was able to make their way out of the building despite the guards waiting for an ambush.  
“Copy. I’m on my way,” he quipped and hastily ran towards the gate to give chase.  
Bloods and bullets littered the area as the soldier made his way outside the reactor building. When he reached the entrance to the train station, a huge explosion erupted, and the reactor crumbled behind him. He was hit by several debris from the blast and slammed him unconscious under the wreckage. 

###

The room was silent in the night except for the beeping sound continuously pinging right beside the bed where Cloud laid. He stirred a little and found his body sore and heavy. He couldn’t remember a thing after he was pinned under a large boulder from the reactor bombing. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw the outlines of yellow peonies and, in periphery, a figure of a woman writing on a clipboard as she surveyed the readings from a monitor beside him. She had her back on him and he noticed her braided brown hair sway as she moved to check on him.

As if on cue, their eyes locked together when familiarity kicked in. “Finally awake, are we?” she said smilingly. He wanted to speak but found his throat dry, so he nodded his head slightly. 

“Ah, have some ice chips.” The lady went around to the other side of the bed to take some ice chips and she gently spread it on Cloud’s lips. 

“…mmm” Cloud silently purred. He could his feel his mouth water from the cold and moist sensation. When the ice left his lips, he slowly spoke and asked where he was and how did he get there.

“This is Midgar hospital. Paramedics brought you in pretty bad shape two nights ago,” she answered. “I know you have lots of questions, but I should probably call your captain to say you’re awake.”  
“Aerith…” he said softly. He gazed at her movement as she stood beside him and took out her stethoscope to take his vitals.  
“Hi, Cloud,” she greeted. “I’m really glad you’re ok.”  
“You work here?” his concussion must have been more severe than he thought if he just asked her such apparent question.  
She lightly chuckled, “I’m a first-year resident.” Cloud nervously shuddered when Aerith accidentally brushed his skin with her dainty fingers as she untied his hospital gown and slid the chest piece of stethoscope. “This won’t take long.”  
He slightly opened his mouth to say something but chose to remain silent. He tried to compose himself and calm down the loud and rapid beating inside his chest - or so he thought. He breathed in and out as prompted then Aerith placed the chest piece on his muscled upper torso in auscultation of the lungs. 

“So far, so good. I’ll just make the call and be right back, okay?” she said while removing the instrument off his chest and carefully hanging it around her neck.  
“m’kay” he said curtly. He felt uneasy that he wanted to speak but couldn’t find the words to say. He had this unnerving urge to ask her to not leave, but he wasn’t sure why.  
To keep his mind off of trivial things, he willed himself to recall the events transpired two nights ago to prepare for his report to his superior.

There were 4 persons during the attack; one of them was apprehended, he hoped, and the others were Biggs, Barret, and Tifa. He injured Biggs and Barret so they could be hiding and recuperating somewhere – probably in the slums. As for Tifa, he knew her because they grew up in the same town. The last he saw of her was before he left to Midgar from Nibelheim to join Shinra academy’s military program. Although he didn’t really know her that well, he found it hard to believe that Tifa was in cohort with terrorists. He deeply considered not disclosing that personal information to his captain. 

Also, he was certain that he successfully disarmed the bomb at the reactor core. Coincidentally, the explosion happened after he left the premises. “Maybe they planted another bomb on their way out,” he said unconvincingly.  
“I’m back,” Aerith said disturbing his reverie. “You must be hungry… I know I am.” She was holding a tray of two bowls, two cups, and two sets of cutleries.  
He eyed the tray and smelled the scrumptious aroma from the bowl of soups as Aerith placed the tray on the hospital table and moved it beside him. Then, she carefully raised the upper half of his bed to shift him into sitting position. “What are you doing?” he said.  
“Having late dinner with you, of course. Don’t I look it?” she replied teasingly. “Seeing that nobody’s here but us, I’m doing the honors," she handed a pair of chopsticks and moved a bowl of soup closer to him. "After all, here we are meeting again… and my shift’s over.”

Convinced that he couldn’t change her mind and he’s rather famished, he looked at her and agreed to the impromptu dinner. It has been a while since he ate dinner with a company, and he was quite uncertain on proper dinner etiquette. He silently ate his bowl of miso ramen soup and waited several minutes before he spoke.  
“W-who brought the flowers?” he said and reached his cup to drink tea.  
“Oh, just some flower peddler who also happens to intern in the hospital” she said and winked before she settled the chopsticks on the ramen bowl to drink some tea as well.  
Cloud almost spit out the scalding tea in his mouth when Aerith unabashedly insinuated that the flowers were from her. Flowers and a dinner? If he didn’t know any better, he and Aerith were on a role-reversed date. She giggled airily beside him, passed some napkins, and told him that it was her routine to bring flowers to all patients in the hospital, so he needed to ‘just relax’. 

“So, Cloud… Are you Shinra military student?” she said suddenly serious.  
“Yeah. Third year.”  
“And you’re gonna be in Soldier program after that?”  
“That was the plan. But, with the rebellion and bombings, the school is fast-tracking the undergrads to Soldier through sector missions,” he briefly explained. He thought about the previous mission and wondered if he passed or failed.  
“I see.”  
“And you?” he asked. “Which school did you go to?”  
“Midgar University. I still find it hard to believe that a slum girl like me could get into their Med program.” She casted her head down to hide her perturbed face.  
He was impressed, to say the least. It was no easy task for people in the slums to make ends meet and yet there’s this girl in front of him who made it past university and became a doctor. “Why do you want to be a doctor?”  
“For the people of sector 5 slums,” she looked at him and said most sincerely. “It’ll be nice to give something back after they helped me and my mom through many hard times. They may not ask for it but that’s just making me more inclined to pay them back.” She paused then added, “… and it’s fun too.”  
“You’re too altruistic. The world no longer works that way.”  
“Oh? Care to enlighten me?”  
“People only do good things when they expect something in return. Like money, for example. Not on some idealism to make the world a better place,” he said nonchalantly. It must be nice to live in that kind of fairy tale, but he knew that in this lifetime everything was about money. However, he was perplexed about the other thing she said – about how it was fun.  
“But aren’t you doing the same thing? I mean, you want to be a Soldier to help people, right?” she asked.  
“Not for free,” he replied. “And not for fun, either.”  
“How dull,” she said with mocking disappointment. “I’m not saying I don’t need money but it’s good to help someone without worrying if they can pay or not.” She knew and understood his point, of course. However, she didn’t believe that he would only care and help if he’s expecting a payment since he did come to her aid and almost got badly hurt when they barely knew each other.  
“ ...”  
“Say, if I were to ask you for help, would you charge me?” she asked as she raised her eyebrow quirkily and tilted her head to the side ever so slightly.  
“Depends.”  
“Hmm, how about… if I ask you to be my bodyguard?”  
“That’ll cost you a lot,” he said confidently. He had never tried bodyguarding someone but wondered where she’s going with this conversation. Their empty bowls was long forgotten yet he was surprised to feel lighter just talking to her. “Besides, why do you need a bodyguard?”  
“No reason...” she grinned and playfully tested him. “Will you accept date as a payment?”  
He was flabbergasted at the suggestion and opened his mouth to respond but their conversation was disturbed by a knock on the door; then, the two saw a medium-built tall man wearing the standard military uniform standing at the door. “Strife.”

“Sir!” Cloud instantly greeted as he raised his right hand to his forehead to salute. Understanding this was her cue, Aerith stood up, moved the table back to the side, and smiled at the captain before she told Cloud to get some rest, bid goodbye, and left the room.  
After making sure that the room was clear, the captain skipped the pleasantries and went straight to business. He imperatively asked Cloud to brief an action report on the mission. The cadet told in detail his encounter with some of Avalanche members, their names, and descriptions, how two of the members were injured, and how he successfully stopped the bomb at the reactor core but missed the other one that caused the explosion. On the other hand, he decided to omit the information about knowing the black-haired girl accomplice from his hometown and why he let them escape.  
The captain informed him that the apprehended Avalanche member – Jessie Raspberry – was detained in Midgar precinct and would be trialed in court for terrorism. He also informed Cloud that he passed the mission and the school board decided to enlist and accelerate him to 1st class Soldier because of this _heroic_ act.

“Congratulations, 1st class Soldier Strife. You have two days of rest before you’ll meet with President Shinra regarding a mission lined up for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cloud met the Avalanche team. Next the Turks and Sephiroth.


	3. Soldier and Ancient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud was promoted to First class Soldier. Although he was suspicious of the promotion, he was glad to have made it and unintentionally shared it with Aerith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slowly developing Cloud and Aerith's relationship to have the next chapterssss "drama" more meaningful. lol Or maybe I'm just a sucker for clerith fluff. 
> 
> Thanks for taking the time to read. =)

Cloud woke up still at Midgar hospital the next day feeling exhausted from the lack of sleep last night. His captain announced and congratulated him on becoming a First Class Soldier. It was rather unusual to see someone promoted quickly to such rank level except if you’re Sephiroth – the greatest war hero. He pondered if others in his class also received advanced promotion like him. However, he wasn’t one to complain so he justified his achievement thanks to his close encounter with the rebel gang called Avalanche – the group in charge of Mako reactor bombings.

He wanted to share the good news to his mother, but he knew she’s already gone to her work and would come home late afternoon. He realised he hadn’t called his mother after he informed her of the changes in the military program by completing missions instead of standardised military exams. He made a mental note to give her a call later. He sent a text to his friend Zack, who was deployed in Junon, but received no reply. Aside from Zack, he had no other friends in the class because he’d rather work alone, and nobody really tried to make an effort to break him out of his shell. Scrolling down his phone messages absent-mindedly, he stopped when he saw the saved conversation last week from a certain amber-haired intern.

The last message on the thread was from her inviting him to hang out sometime, which was left read. He vaguely remembered it was before he was called for the mission in sector 5 reactor and he didn’t have the time to respond until today. Even though they’ve been constantly texting each other since they first met, he’s convinced that their interaction over the phone was entirely business-like because they talked about materia and magic skills – in which, he asked her who she learned it from and for her to teach him about improving his. Would it be creepy to message her at 8 o’clock in the morning after inadvertently leaving her hanging in the last few days? What would he even say?

He thought his eyes were playing tricks on him when he saw a text bubble forming to the opened messages on his phone.

_Heya. How’s your sleep?_ her text read.

His eyes bulged when he saw the tiny _Read 08:09am_ caption at the bottom of her text and frantically locked and dropped the phone from his hands. “Sh-t”, he inwardly winced and placed both hands atop his messy hair. It’s not like he can just ignore the fact that his reflection on the black screen of his phone was staring back at him. In his panic, he picked up the phone, unlocked it, and tapped on the telephone icon next to Aerith’s name. His eyes could not get any bigger than it was even if he tried because his fingers, with its own hollow brain, meant to select _reply_ as if it were an email instead of _call_.

His body froze in time and he forgot how to breathe. It took two rings before the receiver clicked and a sweet voice echoed on the other line, “Cloud? Is something wrong?”

“I… uh…” he stammered. What was that word you say in the beginning? “…Hello.”

He heard a light chuckle. “Hi,” she said.

“I’m… uh…” he tried his best to think of what to say but his brain was no help. “… I don’t know why I called.” Then, his brain decided to jump start and clued him in. _You just want to hear her voice._

“Okay. Miss me?” she said with a feathery joshing tone.

_I do._ “No!” he said a little louder to argue with himself before he realised that he was talking to Aerith. “I mean… it’s not that I don’t because I…” _Crap._ “I mean, it’s not why I called.” _Sure._ He wished himself dead at that very moment or, to a lesser extent, just his brain to shut up. No, not shut up because he still needed his brain to get through this ordeal. _F-ck my life._

There was a spirited giggle coming from phone and he felt his heart skipping beats and his cheeks getting warm. “Nonetheless, I’m glad you called,” she uttered. “So, why did you?”

“…” he contemplated. “I did it. I made First class.” He wasn’t really planning for her to hear it first, but he was glad he got the news off his chest. She may not even care what this meant to him, yet he sighed with great relief.

“Wow. Congratulations, Cloud” she said with serious admiration. “I knew you could do it.”

“Thanks” he said proudly. Although they haven’t really known each other that long, he earnestly believed that she meant it. It was like she could hear his thoughts, sense his feelings, and share his dreams. The precipitous changes in the past series of events still bothered him but he put those concerns aside for now.

Loud busy noises made of clomping footsteps, rattling chains, wafts of wind, and _kweh_ sounds were obvious on the background. He heard her hair shuffle in the breeze and deduced that she was outside. “Is this a bad time?”

“Nope. I’m in a chocobo carriage on the way to the hospital” she explained. “Trains aren’t working right now because of, you know…”  
“Right.” He could now hear the drillings from the construction, car honking, truck backing, people chattering, and other pitter-patter commotions in the upper plate of the city.

They tried hard to keep the conversation going amidst the growing disturbance in the busy life outside their inner world. He groaned in frustration as he strained his ears to listen to what she was saying about doing something sooner or later, he was not sure. After five attempts of asking each other to repeat themselves, they concluded to resume the conversation later. “…call you later” they simultaneously said. “Bye, Aerith (Cloud).” _Click._

His phone buzzed and received message from Aerith apologising for cutting the call short and indicating that she would see him later, which he replied to not worry about it. He placed the phone down and slid his legs to the side of the bed to carefully stand up and went to the washroom. In the meantime, an aide popped in his room bringing his breakfast consisted of oatmeal, toast, cup of coffee, and fruit cups. 

###

A slender tall man with black shoulder-length hair, pale skin, and semi-slit brown eyes wearing dark suit and tie was seated on a huge desk impudently writing away on a piece of paper inside the executive office of Shinra building. He had just received the news that his decade-long mission has been reassigned to Soldier division of Shinra institution and was asked to provide a brief report for the meeting in half an hour.

In the room, two of his subordinates joined him in his quandary. His redhead second-in-command, who looked visibly upset, laid on a sofa twirling a retracted nightstick in the air.

“I think you’re due for some R ‘n R, Reno” said the leader in Wutaian accent.

“Speak for yourself, Tseng. I might consider your offer if you weren’t trying to murder that binder with that pen your holding, y’know?” Reno replied.

Tseng stopped writing and leaned back on the leather chair before thoughtfully saying, “President Shinra has made the decision. Of course, he was greatly influence by Director Heidegger but the decision to pass our mission to a rookie Soldier has to be respected.”

“Rookie First class Soldier,” the lanky red-haired man snorted. “Why in the world would they promote a guy so quickly, anyway?”

“Well, he got in contact with the Ancient and they seemed to hit it off. They think he could get her cooperation with ease.”

“Yeah yeah…” he dismissed. “I’m surprised the great General Sephiroth didn’t question it. If it weren’t for that son’u’va bitch Roche and –“ Reno’s rant was interrupted by a sharp “ahem” from his partner who was silently watching the entire exchange.

“Roche has been taken cared of,” said Rude in ominous tone. “Besides, I vividly remember you saying, ‘Aerith is just a job.’”

Reno stared at his partner in disbelief as his face flushed the same fiery color as his hair and defensively stuttered, “She kinda grew on me, y’know?”

A knock on the door abruptly stopped the discussion and an associate informed Tseng that the meeting was due in ten minutes. The leader of the Turks penned his signature on the sheet and stood up to hand in the report at the conference room. 

###

Inside the hospital room lavatory, Cloud’s blue puffy eyes in front of the sink mirror was staring at his disheveled yellow hair and pale face. He washed his face and hair with cold water then dry it with the hospital-provided towel on the side. “It never lets down, does it?” he said referring to his blond spikes and blew out a small breath of air at his bangs. Flinching at the smell of his breath, he washed his mouth with water several times since there was no mouthwash available. When he was satisfied, he did a final check of himself at the mirror before he decided to go back in the room. “That’ll do.”  
Cloud was welcomed with a sight of Aerith under rays of sunlight as she was changing the peonies with yellow star lilies by the window next to his bed. She had her long brown hair neatly woven with huge pink bow and she was wearing pink V-neck mid-length Sunday dress with cap sleeves tied with a slim rosy ribbon on the waist.  
As if time stood still, he watched her hair and body gracefully waved through the light. She turned her head to him and smiled preciously before gently opening her mouth to an inaudible sound. He thoroughly observed how her olive-green round eyes sparkle causing her brows slightly animated as she leisurely walked towards his way. _Why is she moving very slowly?_  
“Earth to Cloooud” she said in resonating voice breaking Cloud’s trance.  
He gulped quite forcefully and excused himself. “Hey.”  
“Feeling much better, I see.”  
“… yeah. I have a great doctor.”  
“Is that a compliment?” she asked beaming and leaned her body forward to inspect Cloud more closely. Scents of strawberries and lilies invaded Cloud’s smell and he bit his lips and instinctively took a step back to escape the flower danger. Aerith swiftly waved her hand in between them then giggled, “Relax, I won’t tell anyone. I promise.”  
After seeing Cloud relaxed his shoulders a little bit, she added, “Although, we still need to make sure you’re okay.”

“I’m fine. But if – whoa” he cried as Aerith put her palm on his forehead, cheeks, then neck to check his temperature.

“Hmmm… your temperature feels normal, but your cheeks are quite warm and reddish,” she interrupted and clasped her hands at her back. “Have you eaten anything?” she gestured at the food on his bedside table.

Before Cloud could answer, Aerith beckoned him over to his bed as she rolled the table with his food closer. Her caring and benevolent actions few seconds ago put his consciousness at halt. He obliviously sat down on his bed and picked up the cup of black coffee to drink. Looking at the food before him, he returned to reality and figured he might as well eat toast and fruit cups to stay sane. “When can I go home?”

“You can go anytime you like but Dr. Crescent still needs to clear you for discharge per instructions of your commanding officer,” she explained. “Is there somewhere you gotta be?”

“I was given two days of leave before I report to HQ for another mission. I’d rather spend the day out than in the hospital.”

“Hmm… I bet you’re just gonna spend the entire day inside your apartment anyway,” she said clasping her hands and tilting her head to the side then smirked. “Right?”

“She’s doing it again,” he thought. It was a simple gesture but somehow his strings were pulled in different directions making it seemed like she could effortlessly break down his walls and he’s not gonna throw in the white towel yet. “Quit acting like you know me.”.

“Oh? Then, what do Mr. Soldier like you do in his spare time?”

He felt like this was a trap, so he didn’t say a word and shrugged. Mood became awkward quickly when silence hung in the air and he gave in to admit that he didn’t really have plans in mind.

“Well, in that case, you should celebrate. Gotta embrace the moment, right?” she said encouragingly.

“Does that mean…?” he said as he took a bite of his toast. The toast was cold now and a little hard to swallow. However, the prospect of leaving the hospital tomorrow gave mouthful taste to the rather bland piece of bread. Dare he offer an invitation to hang out with a certain blossom-scented intern?

“Maybe. But if I say so myself, I’ll give you an A-ok,” she said nodding with a grin and put up her hand with thumbs up.

He was pleased to leave the hospital and do Soldier duties as soon as possible but he also felt a bit odd to be upset at the idea of not returning to the hospital afterwards – of possibly not seeing her again. Before he knew it, he spoke out of turn, “If I need a follow-up or check-up, can I still come back here?”

She widely gazed at him and slightly opened her mouth in a small gasp then knowingly smiled, “Uh-huh. You can come back once or twice a week if you like.”

When he saw the opportunity to see her again, he might as well push his luck. “And, when you’re not around?”

“You’re welcome to visit me at sector 5 slums,” she said. Her eyes were twinkling like a child expectantly waiting to open the presents after Christmas eve. “If you have time, that is.”

“Here goes nothing,” he mindlessly spurred and took a forceful gulp before uttering the next phrase, “How does tomorrow sound?”

“Really? In that case – “ her excitement was disrupted when she received several buzzes from her pager indicating that one of her patients needed urgent medical attendance. “Shoot. I gotta go,” she alarmedly said then added, “Tomorrow sounds perfect.” She winked before she hurriedly stepped out of the room leaving Cloud by his lonesome.

He released a heavy sigh he didn’t know he was holding until she left the room. The flowery aroma still lingered, and his mind drifted away from the present to think about spending more time with Aerith tomorrow. He could surely use some tips to prep for that kind of battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be clerith "date" (they don't know it's a date lol), Cloud meeting Sephy, and introduction to his Soldier mission.
> 
> I'm trying to diverge from the canon lore but still put in tidbits to re-arrange the story arcs as references. Welp, I hope it somehow works.

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I like writing fight/battle scenes. But, since this is the 1st chapter of the fic, I tried to hold myself back from lengthening this further. lol
> 
> Next part has more clerith fluff and is ready for posting. however, i'd like to wait for a couple of days to see your insights and polish it to your liking. (or not, ha!)
> 
> Thanks for reading. =)


End file.
